At His Feet
by milegre
Summary: Edward and Bella find themselves on an alternative world, where women are subject to and the property of men. A tale of survival, adventure, and the battle for love in a cruel and harsh world. Edward/Bella. Strong adult themes, including D/s.
1. The Last Day on Earth

**Title: At His Feet**

**Rating: M**

**Synopsis: Edward and Bella find themselves swept away into a world of horror and fantasy. Stolen from Earth and taken to another planet that is very similar, and very very different from our own, they must face the different social order there and the implications it will have for both of them. Separated upon arrival, Bella struggles to survive in a world where women are subject to and property of men. Edward must learn to be strong and brave by different standards, to earn the respect of men who view him as an outsider, and to find and save his beloved. By the time he does find her, however, will things ever be the same? What kind of changes will this strange and wild planet bring about in both of them?**

**Warning: This will include all sorts of depravity, including but not limited to strong themes of slavery, sadism, and the like. D/s is a bit of a watery term for this. :)  
**

**A/N - **

**Welcome to my first Twilight fanfic! This will be a Bella/Edward story. All-Human, and alternate universe in a quite literal sense. Bella and Edward will find one another in another world entirely very soon. This first chapter isn't riddled with action, but it was necessary to establish their frame of mind a bit. This story is a compilation of everything I've ever read, probably, and a weird mix of my own imagination. It will eventually be filled with lots of yummy lemons and will be, by most standards, quite a dark fic. I hope you enjoy! _-M_**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was a typical day. Long, endlessly long as it stretched out before me. I couldn't know then that this would be the most important, most terrible day of my life. All I was thinking of as that morning trudged along in a slow and boring manner was the enormous pile of clothing left to be returned to the shelves. I would never understand how dressing rooms could fill so quickly with discarded clothing, but it was my job to sort and return the merchandise to it's appropriate section nonetheless.

"Ouch. I don't envy you," a soft voice to my left said, and I looked up from the mountain of brightly colored apparel to find Anne, my aging but exuberant co-worker smiling at me with a look of pity in her eyes.

"A group of teenage girls just left," I said with a groan.

"You're still a teenager," the kind-hearted woman countered with a grin. She loved to tease me about my age because, as she said, I was a middle-aged woman trapped in the hormonally driven body of a teenager.

"Eighteen in two weeks," I countered, folding the fuschia tank top carefully.

Anne only laughed and moved to help me. I worked in the Junior's department and Anne worked in Intimates. She had it much easier, of course, and sometimes would keep me company as I worked. I shooed her away, assuring her that I could finish the pile but secretly was glad for the help. We soon fell into our easy banter, as she asked me about school, about family, about life. Things were comfortable and familiar here.

"Here comes trouble," Anne teased in a sing-song voice that was little more than a whisper. I glanced up, expecting to find myself faced with a horde of girls prepared to demolish all of my best efforts at restoring order to this department of the store. Instead I found myself staring into endless green orbs, and my breath caught in my throat. It wasn't fair, the way he dazzled me like this. Even after two years together, he took my breath away with a glance.

"Edward!"

His handsome face lit up with that crooked smile. If my insides weren't already in a molten state, I would have melted.

"How's the most beautiful saleswoman I know?" he asked, producing a single white flower from behind his back. I could feel the heat of my blush on my face, but I couldn't help the smile that formed to mirror his own. This man was perfect, and I still couldn't believe he was mine. I leaned forward to press my lips to his, and I heard Anne clear her throat behind me.

"I'll just get back to my own work then, Bella. Undergarments wait for no man!"

With that she was gone, and I was left with the most gorgeous man in the world wrapping his arms about my waist. He pressed his lips to mine again, and once more for another kiss. It never ceased to amaze me the way such a simple act could send fire running through my veins. I wiggled out of his grasp before I was tempted to take it further, giggling at the expression of mock-hurt upon his face.

"You'll get me fired," I retorted, turning back to the pile of tanks.

"Then come back here," he murmured, fingers stroking the curve of my shoulder. I shivered. Edward hated my job. Rather, he hated that I had to work at all. It was pointless, he had argued so many times. He had more than enough money to care for both of us, and he certainly didn't mind doing so. I couldn't accept such an offer, though, for many reasons. I knew the Cullens well. I spent nearly as much time at their lavish, sprawling home as I did in the cramped quarters Charlie and I shared. Dr. Cullens was a beloved doctor in this bustling city and he and his wife, Esme, treated me like one of their own. That didn't mean I was helpless, though, and to accept hand-outs from them would humiliate me. I like to think that I am a strong woman, that I can survive just as well on my own. Charlie takes care of the things we need at home, and I save every penny I can milk out of this little after-school job. All for _The Plan._

The Plan, as Edward and I had taken to calling it, was a beautiful and terrifying dream only weeks away from becoming a reality.

I had known Edward Cullen for nearly three years, now. He had been a Senior when I had arrived in Phoenix, a terrified freshman leaving behind the lush, green world of Washington for the barren desert of my fathers hometown. My mother had died, succumbing to a long and painful battle with cancer. I was left with no choice but to return to the father I had only seen for two weeks each summer for years. I was broken, withdrawn, and had nothing to offer anyone. Somehow the beautiful and perfect Edward Cullen had taken an interest in me, though. He spent that entire year holding my hand when I was afraid, rocking me against his strong chest when I wept, and simply being there. He didn't promise that things would be better tomorrow, only that he'd be there with me to face them. How could I not fall in love with him?

Charlie had been livid, of course. Edward was much too old for me, by his standards. That didn't matter. Nothing would matter. My love for Edward was completely irrevocable, and Charlie soon realized that nothing he could do would keep me from him. We were inseparable. Life soon morphed into a blissful existence where there was only Edward, homework, and sleep. And then he graduated. I learned from Alice that Edward had been accepted to Dartmouth, but he never mentioned it to me. When I had finally cornered him about the issue of college, he'd admitted that Dartmouth had been his intent. Before me. I was heartbroken at the idea of holding him back from such a fabulous opportunity, but he'd hear nothing of it. He enrolled instead close-by, insisting that he didn't really want to go to Dartmouth anyway. This was the only time we've ever argued, really.

Edward won. He always does. Life went on and, as I approached the end of my Junior year, we began to discuss our future. _Ours._ The idea still sends butterflies into a frenzy in my stomach. It was decided that we would both attend Dartmouth, Edward as a transfer student and I as a Freshman. We would have our own apartment. Together. Edward and I would live together in less than a month.

I had argued that I couldn't afford Dartmouth, but Edward would hear nothing of it. Money would not keep us from being happy, he argued. He had eventually worn me down until I conceded, but I insisted on working after school to save money. He hated it, but I would contribute or else not go. He could see how serious I was about this, and so he had finally relented as well. A compromise.

"Edward," I warned, but my voice trembled near the end. He could drive me crazy with a simple touch. He laughed, that beautiful and rich sound that caused a sense of peace to blossom in my chest.

"Alright, fine. But you have lunch soon, don't you? How about we grab a bite at the food court?"

I glanced up from my work to find that hopeful expression present on his face. How could I deny him anything?

"Of course," I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me once again. With that he was gone, and I stared after him wistfully. Only the return of Anne brought me from my reverie. She gave a low whistle as we both watched the confident swagger of my wonderful boyfriend as he walked away.

"I'd hold on to that one, honey.." she said, admiration clear in her tone.

"I plan to, Anne. I plan to."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**EPOV**

I spend way too much time in this mall. It's crowded, busy, and the architecture isn't great either. It doesn't let enough natural light in and sometimes I feel like I've ensconced myself in a cave for hours on end. I hate shopping, that penchant goes to Alice amongst the Cullens. The only reason I subject myself to this near-torture nearly every night of the week is for Bella. I can see her winding through the greedy shoppers, approaching the food court from the opposite end of the long hall that separates her department store and the assortment of restaurants. She is tired. I can tell it from the slump of her shoulders, the way her feet rather drag instead of her spry, excited gait. She'd deny it, of course, but I've long since given up trying to convince her to quit. It will all be over soon. One more week and she'll be free from this ridiculous job and I will finally be able to take care of her the way she deserves.

"Edward!" she smiles as she finds me seated in our usual corner. I've taken the liberty of getting our food already. Today is Subway. We always have Subway on Thursday.

"Hello, sweetheart.." I smile at her and she seems, momentarily, stunned. I cannot understand this affect I seem to have upon her. Upon many women, if what Bella says is true. I am as plain as they come, I think. Maybe she flatters me.

"I'm starving," she admits as she drops into the seat across from me. I slide her food across towards her.

"Eat up."

Bella didn't speak again until she had devoured most of her veggie sub.

"Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Alice insists that I remind you, _again,_ that you promised to go shopping with her this Saturday."

Bella groaned. "Oh, god, Edward. Please convince them that I _don't_ need a birthday party." She seemed mortified at the thought, even as she picked at her chocolate chip cookie.

"It's also a going away party, you know. They just want to get everyone together one last time.." I lied smoothly. The going away bit had only come into play after Bella began to put up such a fight over her eighteenth birthday party. And she certainly didn't need to know that I was as much to blame as Alice for that.

"Oh, right." She sounded so defeated. Even her cookie had lost her interest.

I reached for her hand, stroking the smooth skin of her knuckles beneath my thumb.

"Bella, look at me."

She did so, a petulant sort of pout on her face. I fought back my laugh, managing to look quite serious instead.

"In a month we'll be happily sharing lunch in our own apartment on the other side of the country. All of these things are just details. Let's humor them, okay? Give them this? Please?"

I wasn't exactly sure what I did that dazzled Bella, but it always seemed to go along with my smile so I did my best effort at invoking that sort of response from her. It was probably dirty to use that tool like this, but I had to keep her in agreement. She _had_ to be at that party because, when it was over, I would ask this amazing girl to be my wife.

Bella, of course, didn't know that. I could see the wheels of dissent turning in her pretty little mind, but she eventually nodded with a bit of a pout.

"Fine. But you'll pay for this, you know. You have birthdays too."

I just laughed at her threat. Bella's fury was something like a wet kitten on rampage, but it was terribly adorable on her.

"I'll remember that.."

Our conversation then slipped into that easy way that was between us. Bella complained about the teenagers who would bring a million articles of clothing into the dressing room, only to purchase nothing. We laughed together at the antics of some of her classmates, whom I scarcely remembered but sometimes knew their older siblings. Half an our passed by too quickly and soon I had to kiss my beloved goodbye, relinquishing her precious free time to the commercial gods. I felt disgruntled as I deposited our trash, and made my way toward the exit. I was parked out front, but I decided at the last moment to walk back through Bella's store on my way out. One last glimpse of that unruly brown hair couldn't hurt my evening.

She was busy at work by the time I reached her department, helping a mother and her clearly spoiled daughter with a massive pile of clothing the irritating daughter intended to try on. She caught my eye and smiled, then quickly went back to work. I watched her in her element for a long moment. Bella was an exceptionally kind person, the most gentle soul I'd ever known. I knew I couldn't stand there like a creepy stalker forever, though, so I turned to leave with a sigh.

I wouldn't have seen them if a little boy hadn't come barreling into my legs. I was distracted, thinking of my future with Bella, and would have walked out of that store without noticing them at all. Would that have changed things? Changed our future? If I could go back to that moment and do things differently, would I?

In the men's section there were two large men that could only be described as.. Strange. They had long hair and though they wore perfectly acceptable clothing, it seemed odd on them. I'm not sure words can describe this adequately but they seemed raw. Feral. Wild, perhaps. Dangerous, even. They were as disinterested in the clothing they were surrounded by as the little boy being dragged away with his mother was in shopping. I gaped at them, wondering where these strange men had materialized from. It only occurred to me that they were both staring in the same direction after a long moment and I turned to follow their gaze.

_Bella. _


	2. Three Crescent Moons

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I know the first chapter wasn't very exciting, but it gets better. :) There is actually a book series written in the 70s (I think?) that involves a planet much like this one. Since I've read several of those books (I think there are twenty?), words they use for certain things come to mind when I try to name them. So, I shall borrow heavily from some of their words. Like, nadu. It's a sort of kneel. You'll see. I'll get confused if I try to make too many up, so I'm just going to borrow that. So kudos to John Normal for lots of words I'll eventually use.**

**Anyway, review, review!**

**-M  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

I lurked about for nearly an hour, pretending to sort through the clearance racks. Bella hadn't noticed my extended presence. The evening was progressing and as more parents got off of work the mall was filled with eager shoppers. She was so helpful and kind, it made my fists clench in helpless frustration at the way some of the arrogant people she dealt with treated her. That was the least of my worries tonight, however. Those two strange men had stared at Bella for several moments, and I had gotten close enough to realize I didn't understand their language. It was a gutteral, crude sounding tongue that I thought perhaps was German. They had eventually left without approaching her, but I was still up in arms about the entire situation. What if they lay in wait for her as she left? I decided that I would wait until she got off and make sure she made it home safe.

Bella spotted me before much more time passed, though, and I didn't want to worry her. She had less than an hour until quitting time, and so I decided to haunt the halls of the mall instead of hovering over her in the department store.

I strolled the length of the mall, hardly seeing all of the goods proffered in each store window, thinking of the life that would soon become more than a dream. I was certain Bella would accept my proposal, but that didn't make me any less nervous. I wanted it to be perfect. She deserved nothing less. The details had been planned for months and with the help of my manipulative, wonderful sister Alice there was nothing that could derail our plans. Except, perhaps, Bella. That was why it was so important that she be in agreement over this birthday bash. If she didn't show up, well.. The entire thing would crumble.

Thinking of that moment when Bella would be mine made me eager for the day. Only a few weeks. It seemed like so little in light of the time I had spent waiting for this, but so long as it stretched out before me. I decided to drop into the jewelers and gaze at the ring I had chosen for her. Bella's was being sized and wasn't back yet, but the one in the case was identical. I ignored the giggling stares of a group of teenage girls as I ducked into Zales, the quite pretty saleswoman already quite familiar with my face.

"Edward," she smiled, a knowing smile that said she knew exactly why I was there. She met me at the case. "Can't stay away, can you? I'd like to imagine it's my stellar customer service."

I laughed. She was pretty, and sweet. Some man would be lucky to have her. But she wasn't Bella. She was blonde to Bella's beautiful brunette, taller than my little clutz, and had a body many men would kill for. It was too terribly perfect, though. Not at all soft and delicate like my beloved. Too different, not at all tempting. No other woman on earth could hold a candle to the stubborn girl slaving over insolent teenagers on our behalf.

"You do deserve a raise, you know.." I teased back. Instead of unlocking the case as I anticipated, she reached beneath to dial a series of numbers into one of the many safes. I quirked a brow and leaned over a bit to watch her. She emerged with a soft, fuzzy velvet case and placed it on the glass counter before me.

"It wasn't supposed to be back for another week!"

She laughed, and then turned to approach a customer who had just entered.

"You're welcome!" she called playfully over her shoulder, leaving me to stare at the little black box in utter glee. My hand trembled as I lifted it from the surface, the box light and seemingly insignificant in my palm. How could my entire life revolve so forcefully around one tiny gift? With a pained slowness I opened the lid, and found it exactly as I had dreamed for her. It was beautiful. Modest. Not because I couldn't afford more, but because Bella would have been embarrassed to wear the enormous rocks boasted by so many women. No, this was perfect. A princess cut diamond flanked by a series of smaller diamonds, all set into white gold. I could only hope she'd love it as much as I did.

"Thanks, Beth.." I called, and waved my hand in thanks as I left. She looked up from her customer and smiled, before immediately turning back to her work. The woman was as talented in selling jewelry as Bella was patient with her ungrateful customers.

The world felt lighter as I strolled back towards Bella's workplace, the tiny box stowed oh so secretly in my pocket. I had forgotten all about the strange Germans and was eager just to see her smiling face. I strolled through Intimates towards the Juniors section, and Anne stopped me.

"Bella left already, Edward.." she said with a smile. The woman reminded me of my grandmother. It was no wonder Bella was so fond of her.

I checked my watch. She still had thirty minutes left!

"Nothing left to do," Anne answered my unspoken question with a shrug.

"How long ago?"

"Five minutes, maybe?"

I hurried towards the exit, remembering the feeling of worry all too clearly now. Things were likely just fine. I could probably catch Bella before she made it to her car. She would have to clock out and retrieve her things before setting off for the door, and so it was perfectly feasible that I may just catch her.

The next moment is one that will be burned into the tablet of my mind forever. Should I lose all sense of who or what I am, I am convinced I will never forget this (amongst a handful of others) memory.

Bella was a creature of habit and she always parked in the same place. I could see her lovely shape against the near darkness of the sky, illuminated by the eerie orange of the flickering lamp above her. She was digging in her purse, undoubtedly looking for her keys. I sighed in relief, and picked up my pace to catch her.

"Bella!" I called, and she glanced up. She hadn't heard me, though, she was looking in an entirely different direction. The two enormous men from earlier appeared from behind a large van and approached her with all the confidence in the world. They didn't hesitate at all, as if convinced of her helplessness. Bella seemed to understand their intent immediately, as her eyes widened in horror and she began to dig more ferociously through her purse - no doubt looking for the pepper spray Charlie had forced on her before our first date.

It was useless. They had captured my screaming love in their massive arms as if she was little more than a mewling kitten, and pressed a cloth to her face. She slumped, lifeless, against them.

I hadn't realized I was running, so frozen and shocked was my mind. Somehow I had propelled myself forward at break-neck speed and just as they slid her unconscious form into the back of that van I launched myself at the closest of the two, an ungodly scream ripping from my throat.

Not Bella. Not Bella!

The man stumbled into the door of the van, busting his nose and giving me a window of attack. I struck at him anywhere I could and, despite his enormous size, managed to inflict a good deal of damage before the other became involved. Surprisingly they didn't strike back. Instead he wrestled me until I was pinned against his broad chest and the last thing I could see was the bloodied hands of the other coming towards me with the same cloth in hand.

The stench was acrid, burning. I could hear them speaking, but it was becoming fuzzy, indistinct. I struggled to stay alert, but failed. The last thing I remember thinking was not Bella. _Not Bella!_

* * * * * * * * *

**BPOV**

I was so eager to be free of work that I hit the door in nearly a sprint. The air was warm, dry. So much better than the stale, frigid air-conditioned store. I had been able to leave early, which was always a good thing, and after glancing about a moment to be sure Edward had indeed left without me, I hurried out.

I was exhausted. Nothing new, of course, but it didn't make the muscles in my back or my feet ache any less. I typically woke several hours before school and finished up any homework due for that day. I'd have school all during the day and then when it was finished I had scarcely an hour to hurry home, have a snack, get dressed and make it to work. Then I'd be stuck there until late in the evening when the mall closed. Most of the time I stumbled home like a drunk, too tired to do anything except collapse into my bed and sleep. It hadn't been easy for Edward, sharing my time like this, but we both knew it was for the best. Well, _I_ did anyway. And it was almost over. Tomorrow was a rare mid-week off day, and after that I only had five more work days left. Five more, and then I'd need to pack. To move across country with my boyfriend.

I was feeling particularly wistful as I approached my car. My keys were always difficult to find in the messy purse I carried, and I was sorting through the mounds of receipts and bubble gum wrappers in search of them when I heard a scuffle. A shuffle. Something, I'm not sure what it was. I glanced up to find two of the most frightening men I had ever seen. They engendered a fear in my chest like I had never felt before. I couldn't explain it, but I knew instinctually that these men were unlike anyone I had ever encountered in my life. I began to fumble further, looking for that damned pepper spray Charlie forced upon me. Oh, to be a neat-freak like my Edward! Edward! What would he do without me?

I was convinced I would die, and that was the last thing that crossed my mind before everything went black.

- - - - - - - -

My head was aching. A pulsing sort of ache that made me feel like I was spinning. It reminded me of when I was a kid and I would throw my arms out and twirl in circles until I was sick with dizziness. I groaned and lifted my hand to press against my aching forehead. My cool fingers did little to alleviate the pain. I wished for sleep again, for the solace of unknowing, but it didn't come. The longer I was cognizant, the more I remembered. The events of the night before seemed like a hazy dream as they pieced together in my mind, becoming more clear. I gasped suddenly, bolting upright. The light was too bright against my eyes. Unnatural. It hurt.

I heard voices behind me and scrambled around to find the source.

How can I describe what I saw? It would be like waking up on the set of a surreal movie and having your mind try to convince you it was real. The two men who had attacked me were there, along with a handful of other men. They sat around a fire, laughing loudly and speaking in that brutish language I couldn't understand. They weren't wearing the clothing I had seen them in. Now they were dressed in almost barbaric garb, something that reminded me of ancient times. The simple tunics of Rome, maybe. Beyond them was an impressive range of mountains, unfamiliar. Almost blue in the twilight. The sky was flecked with stars and three crescents that looked like moons.

_Three?_

I felt sick. Perhaps it was the sedative they had exposed me to, but I think it was likely the realization that this was very real and as ridiculous as it was for my mind to accept I knew.

I wasn't home anymore. I was very, very far from home.

I vomited into the grass. The grass that seemed just like any other grass I'd ever knelt in, and yet terribly different as well. As my stomach clenched, empty and heaving, I realized another horrible, terrifying fact.

I was completely naked. My face burned with shame and embarrassment, and I wrapped my arms around myself in my best attempt to cover. By now I hard garnered the attention of the closest of the men and they were watching me with idle amusement. My eyes were stinging and soon big tears were streaming along my cheeks. I made to scamper away from their gazes and the next of these horrifying discoveries became clear to me. A smooth metal link was fastened about my ankle and that was attacked to a large pole that had been hammered into the ground. I was chained like a damned animal, unable to move more than a few feet in either direction. I noticed for the first time that I was not alone. A dozen girls, all about my age, were sprawled out in the grass. They were all still unconscious, but were naked and similarly chained as I was. They seemed to cover every possibility of human beauty. Every hair color, every body shape.

I began to sob in earnest now, unintentionally hastening the fearful awakening of the girl closest to me. She had a similar reaction as I did, taking the entire scene in with an expression of horror before she began to weep too. She pulled at the chain on her leg until it was rattling against the cruel pole, and together she and I were making a terrible noise.

The men didn't seem to care. We were insignificant to them. Until the majority of the girls had awoken. Twelve clamoring and sobbing women can make a great deal of noise and they finally tired of the sound. They seemed to argue over who would deal with the disruption and one of the feral men finally stood and walked towards us. We all huddled together, at the furthest extent of our leads, fearful of what was to come.

We couldn't know that we were exactly right to fear. That this would be nothing compared to the future that awaited us. The girls cried out in different languages. I recognized a few by the sound. French, Spanish, Italian. One other girl wept her pleas in English and I gripped her hand. It made me feel less alone.

The man barked a word at us and, of course, we couldn't understand him. He seemed to understand that we wouldn't however, so he simply said it again. The noise was more muted because of our fear, but the girls still wept softly. Finally becoming impatient with our lack of understanding, the man crouched down to pull randomly upon one of the leads. It was attached to the blonde girl gripping my hand. She cast a horrified gaze at me as she was pulled from my grip, and I could do nothing but watch as the barbarian pulled her forward. She stumbled into his chest and he grasped her face roughly. He barked that same word and she sobbed within his grip. He threw her to her knees before him.

"Nadu," he barked. She did nothing but shudder and convulse beneath her fear. He kicked roughly at her knees, nudging them apart. With a series of quick motions he had arranged her naked body into a position that seemed to please him. She was sitting back on her heels, her thighs arched embarrassingly wide, with her hands turned upwards on them. She had slouched, shoulders curled forward as she cried, until his broad hand had pressed harshly against her back, straightening her posture. He tipped her chin up with a finger, and then pressed it to her lips.

"Shhhhh."

Well, at least one word seemed true to all things in the universe. She quieted, though her sobs still shook her trembling body in silence.

Pleased with his accomplishment the man glanced up towards us, his voice curt.

"Nadu."

No one moved, and he said it again, taking a step towards us.

I had no desire to feel those filthy hands upon me. I gazed at the girl he had molded and quickly replicated her position. A handful of the other girls replicated my action and the beast seemed pleased. The rest seemed too lost in their horror to understand, and it took a more hands-on approach to lead them to the correct state. One girl struggled against him, biting and scratching and flailing. He lifted that broad hand and struck her across the jaw as inconsequently as if he were swatting a fly. I could tell that she was dazed as she lifted herself from the dirt and finally, sobbing, knelt in this awkward position.

It was quiet now. Only the occasional sniffle could be heard as we all knelt around the strange pole.

The man returned to his group, unconcerned with us once more. It was as though we didn't exist. Completely inconsequential to the odd game they seemed to be playing, they ignored us. I sat there upon my heels until my thighs ached and my shoulders began to slump. How long would they expect us to remain like this?

More importantly were the questions my dazed brain had not yet dared to approach.

Where the hell was I? Where were my clothing? Who were these people? Would I ever see my family again? My Edward?

Oh, god. My _Edward._


End file.
